Saving Stefan
by AmethystSapphireEmerald
Summary: Stefan Salvatore's off the rails again and it's left to Damon to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**This first Chapter's only a short one just to introduce the story and see what you all think. Constructive criticism and tips are welcome. Sorry about any mistakes- please correct me if you see any. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

With a sigh, Damon bent down and pulled the limp body over his shoulders. He'd gotten rather tired of having to clean up his brother's mess, especially when it was bleeding all over his vintage leather jacket. 'Really Stefan?' he muttered. 'This is from the 80s!' he stated, raising his voice as the blood seeped onto his neck and back.

Slowly, he trudged through the woods until he found a small clearing before letting the body slide from his grasp, onto the damp floor. Using the shovel he had hidden under a fallen tree a few days prior, in preparation for this very situation, he dug away at the ground until a large enough hole had been made.

Now damp, tired and impatient, Damon nudged the body with his foot into the hole and filled it with thick, brown soil. As soon as he had finished, he used his supernatural speed to be back at the Salvatore Boarding House much quicker than any mortal would have been able to but felt his exhaustion pull at him with every step.

He sagged even further into himself when the familiar scent of fresh blood hit his nostrils. Stefan had brought his dinner home tonight. Again. 'Stefan,' Damon whined as he threw open the front door. 'In here, brother,' Stefan drawled from the parlour. Damon braced himself for the disastrous scene that he was sure was awaiting him as he made his way down the hall and into the room where both blood and his brother's scents where. He blinked, the only sign of surprise he allowed himself to show, as he took in the scene in front of him. Stefan was lounging on the sofa in the corner whilst three women clung to him, offering him their wrists. 'Care to join me, Damon?' he asked, his voice laced with mockery yet an entirely genuine offer, baring one of the girl's wrists to him. 'Care to explain why you brought your food home when I specifically asked you not to?' Damon shot back.

'Damon, relax,' Stefan said, letting go of the girl's arm and letting it flop onto his lap. _How dare he? How dare he sit there looking smug when I had just buried the last of his victims?_ Damon knew he was no saint but this was getting out of hand. 'No Stefan I won't relax!' Damon fired at him as a lazy grin began to form on his brother's face. 'It's okay to feed from humans but you have to learn control!' he carried on. 'And moderation!' he added as an afterthought. Stefan rolled his eyes in response before indulging on the wrist of the brunette who sagged onto his right arm. Damon flung his arms up in defeat before walking away and only pausing long enough to shout over his shoulder, 'I'm staying at Elena's' and slamming the door behind him.

 **The next chapter will be longer and will bring in a few more characters so it should be a little more interesting. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll hopefully upload again soon. This is my first Fanfiction but I'm thinking of writing more. My main focuses will probrably be things like Sarah J Maas' books, The Vamire Diaries and Cassandra Clare's books but I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was so excited about the last chapter that I wrote this one straight afterwards. It's longer than the last one but I didn't make it too long so hopefully it's not boring. I'm not writing too much as I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it so let me know if you'd like the chapters to be longer. I intended to have a few more characters in this scene but as I wrote it, I thought it would be cute to have a scene entirely about Damon and Elena. Sorry about any mistakes- please let me know if you see any. Constructive criticism and tips are welcome. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Damon breathed in deeply as the cool night air surrounded him. He could no longer look at his brother without wanting to punch him in that smug face of his. How was this even possible? How could Saint Stefan, self-righteous, always does the right thing, perfect Stefan be capable of going this far off the rails? Pulling his hand through his hair, Damon took a deep breath as he felt that familiar surge of anger build up inside of him. He needed to calm down. He couldn't see Elena like this. Immediately, at the thought of her name, some of the anger ebbed away, replaced with a longing to have her in his arms. He decided that he would rather walk to Elena's so as he did, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before dialling her number. He smiled to himself when he realised that he had typed her number without even thinking, like writing his own name. 'Hello?' Elena's sweet voice answered. Damon's smile grew and he loosed a breath, already feeling much better. 'Elena, I'm on my way over,' he told her as he nodded to an elderly man who was walking his dog a few feet away. 'What's wrong?' she asked, worry tinging her voice.

'What do you mean?' he replied, frowning at her question. He could practically sense her rolling her eyes as she said, 'Damon, I know you, of course I know something's wrong.' The smile returned to his face as he saw her house in the distance. 'I'm almost there. I'll see you soon,' he said, not giving her a chance to reply before he ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Damon didn't even knock on the door before it was swung open by a worried looking Elena who ran down the driveway to meet him before crashing into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head, breathing in that familiar scent. Gently, he pulled away, looking into her deep brown eyes and saying, 'I really needed that.'

'I know,' she replied softly before taking his hand. Together, they walked into the house and were enveloped in a comforting warmth, thanks to the lit fire in the living room. They walked up the stairs, still gripping each other's hands, and went into Elena's bedroom. Her bed was a mess of pillows and duvets and only now did Damon realise that she was wearing pyjamas and her hair was slightly messed up at the back. _What time is it? '_ It's twelve thirty,' Elena said, reading the confused look on Damon's face correctly. 'Tell me what's wrong,' she carried on, her voice soft as she climbed into the cosy mass of blankets and beckoned for him to join her. She looked shattered yet for him, she would stay awake until he felt better. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, letting her had rest on his chest. 'Don't worry about it,' he murmured into her hair, already feeling his eyes fall shut. 'Stefan's upgraded from hamsters to humans so he's being even more annoying than usual but it's nothing I can't handle,' he continued. Elena started tracing his arm with her finger in calming strokes as he felt himself being dragged down into the darkness of sleep. 'I love you,' he heard himself mumble and fell asleep to the quiet whisper of Elena replying, 'I love you too.'

Damon woke to the soft sound of Elena breathing. She was still wrapped in his arms and he smiled as he watched her sleep. He had no idea how long he had been looking at her before she said with her eyes still closed, 'you're staring.' He huffed out a laugh as he replied simply, 'I know.' He was smirking now which was infuriating to Elena. She opened her eyes as she said in a playful tone, 'oh so when I watch you sleep is _creepy_ but when you watch me it's okay?' She stopped talking when her lips found Damon's and she completely forgot about what she was saying. One of his hands gripped her waist whilst the other found her lower back and pressed it further towards him, causing her to moan into his mouth. He smiled onto her lips as she plunged her hands into his hair. Without warning he released her, causing her to bark in protest as he threw the covers off him before tucking them back around Elena. He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead before walking into the adjoining bathroom with a cocky grin on his face.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it and I'll hopefully be uploading another chapter soon!**


End file.
